1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric injection molding machine in which a clamping unit and an injection unit are driven by electric motors.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric injection molding machine comprises a mechanical component and an electric component. The mechanical component includes a clamping unit for clamping molds and an injection unit for plasticizing resin and injecting the plasticized resin into the molds. The electric component includes a power unit for supplying an electric power to the mechanical component and a control unit for controlling the mechanical component. When the injection molding machine is of a horizontal type, the clamping unit and the injection unit are mounted on a box-shaped base in confronting relation with each other and the electric component is accommodated In the base. Thus, the conventional injection molding machine is constituted of the mechanical component and the electric component which are combined as a unit by means of the base.
In the above conventional electric injection molding machine, it is necessary to design the mechanical component, the base and the electric component coordinately with each other. Therefore, when the standards or dimensions of some part of the mechanical component or the electric component are changed according to the special request from a user, it is necessary to modify the design of the other parts.
As the electric component is ordinarily accommodated In a sealed housing with a cooling fan, It is laborious to assemble electric parts in the housing provided in the box-shaped base.
Further, as the relationship of mechanical component, the base and the electric component is fixed, only one arrangement pattern of these components Is possible for constituting the injection molding machine. Thus, the conventional injection molding machine has a low degree of freedom in installation in a factory and has a difficulty of assuring an operation space for an operator.